<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Genius by mybabys123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049473">Genius</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123'>mybabys123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riven wished he hadn't missed her perfect shot. However, the sun's rays illuminated the clearing they were in and her reddish hair shone almost ethereally distracting him from the event in question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Genius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riven sighed in exasperation, he had lost his aim again.</p><p>"Third is the charm" He thought before standing upright and firmly throwing the last knife in the direction of the red dot on the board.</p><p>The knife flew through the air momentarily before hitting the target with precision.</p><p>"Yesss!!" The boy exclaimed happily raising his arms in the air.</p><p>"knife throwing going well?" Beatrix asked stepping into his field of vision and offering him a playful smile.</p><p>"Of course" The boy answered "Did you expect less?" He asked closing the distance and drawing her closer to him with his hands on her hips.</p><p>Beatrix shook her head and rest her hands on his chest.</p><p>"I think the knives on the ground and the rest scattered around the board tell another story" She said, wiping the smug smile from his face.</p><p>Riven rolled his eyes, unconsciously tightening his grip on her hips. "It's harder than it seems. Besides, I haven't practiced in a long time" He said excusing himself with a childish pout on his face.</p><p>"Why did you stop practicing?" She asked curiously.</p><p>"I don't know, between the specialists training and the classes it was too much, I'm not even sure how I get through to the second year" He replied, tilting his head thoughtfully.</p><p>Beatrix listened to him silently, taking in every detail of his face before standing on tiptoe, grabbing his face in her hands, and pressing her mouth against his.</p><p>Riven hummed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body closer to his. "May I know what I did to get that response from you so I can do it again whenever I want?"</p><p>She laughed, her fingers tangling in Riven's soft hair.</p><p>"So you can have an advantage over me? In your dreams, Riv ” She said releasing from his grip and making her way to the board.</p><p>"I had to try" He said with a shrug.</p><p>"Now, step aside, it's my turn" She declared leaving the knives on the table except for one.</p><p>Riven raised an eyebrow but stepped aside, spreading his arms in invitation. "All yours, darling."</p><p>She winked at him and then positioned herself in front of the board at a considerable distance, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.</p><p>She threw her shoulders back, stood straight, and concentrating on the board, she flung the knife gracefully.</p><p>Riven wished he hadn't missed her perfect shot. However, the sun's rays illuminated the clearing they were in and her reddish hair shone almost ethereally distracting him from the event in question.</p><p>And just as she had wanted the knife hit its target.</p><p>"3 years of practice with my dad" She boasted looking at him.</p><p>Riven met her eyes after seeing the result of her launch.</p><p>"Should I be afraid of your dad?" He asked whistling at the display of skills he knew so far from Beatrix.</p><p>"It depends, are your intentions towards me pure?" She asked mockingly.</p><p>"Oh, I would say they could not be more pure" He replied, playing along.</p><p>And just like that the frustration he had felt at first disappeared.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>